Violet and Her Incredible Aunt
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: By request from incrediblesfan, here's the sequel to Dash and His Incredible Aunt, (drum roll) Violet and Her Incredible Aunt! Violet and Mirage spend time together as aunt and niece in this all-new story! Please send any ideas or requests in a review or PM, but please, nothing inappropriate. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-An Old TV Show.**

Violet was over at Mirage's house, waiting for her to finish dinner.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, is dinner almost ready yet?" Violet called.

"Almost." Mirage called back.

Violet sighed before she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She laughed a bit at seeing a cartoon man with a weird head and glasses wearing a white shirt with a crazy bent tie and black pants and shoes. The show and the character were titled Dilbert. Later on, one of the characters called Loud Howard shattered the office windows when whining about being treated like a human being. Violet laughed at Wally giving him a dog treat and him chomping it.

At that point, Mirage walked in with bowls of macaroni and cheese and smiled at what she saw on TV.

"Dilbert, huh? I used to read his newspaper comic all the time." Mirage said as she and Violet watched while eating dinner.

As they laughed and tried not to lose their dinner from laughing so hard, Violet turned to Mirage and asked, "Hey, Aunt Mirage, can we spend some more time together? I like it when we do."

Mirage smiled, "Sure, Violet." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Sick Violet. (Credit goes to Princess Peacock7 for the request!)

Mirage came to the Parr House to help Violet babysit Jack-Jack while the rest of her family took on a mission from DevTech. She had brought a whole plate of chocolate chip cookies for both of them. She knocked on the door and was shocked to see Violet there in her pajamas with a red face, droopy eyes, and a tissue held to her mouth and nose.

"Howdy, (cough, cough) Aunt Mirage." Violet said.

"Violet, what's wrong with you?" Mirage asked with concern.

"Oh, just a cold." Violet said before Mirage came in and she shut the door and went back to bed. Mirage followed her and looked very concerned.

"Well, did your parents leave any instructions for me to take care of both you and Jack-Jack?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah, on the (ACHOO!) fridge." Violet said as she wiped her nose.

Mirage went into the kitchen and found a list of Jack-Jack's favorite foods as well as his feeding and nap times before finding out how the Parr Family took care of each other when they were sick. She smiled before she whipped up some chicken noodle soup and a glass of cold water for Violet before she got a bottle and thing of baby food for Jack-Jack before she went to tend to the two. She gave Violet her soup and water before tending to Jack-Jack. After lullabying the baby Incredible to sleep, Mirage went to go see Violet. She had finished her soup and drunk the glass of water and was sleeping with a smile on her face. Mirage smiled as she went back to watch Jack-Jack.

A little while later, Mirage heard Violet call, "AUNT MIRAGE! I FEEL NAUSEOUS!"

Mirage fetched a large bowl and rushed to Violet's room. Violet quickly took it and barfed into it, making Mirage cringe. Violet set the bowl on a nearby nightstand and smiled at Mirage.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Aunt Mirage." Violet said.

"No problem. You know, Violet, this reminds me of when we first met." Mirage said.

"I know, right?" Violet said.

For the rest of the day, Mirage tended to Violet, getting her anything she needed. After a few hours, she went into the bedroom and found Violet asleep. She smiled before she went to bed herself.

The next morning, the Incredibles arrived home and were greeted by a healthy Violet.

"Hey, guys, think you can help me?" Violet asked.

"What with?" Mr. Incredible asked before they heard coughing.

"Your daughter gave me her cold!" Mirage called from the other room as Violet brushed the back of her head with a sheepish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Just Dance Dance-Off. (Special Thanks To Princess Peacock7 for the request!)

Violet was in the living room playing Just Dance: Pixar Edition. She was dancing in a cowgirl style to "You've Got A Friend In Me" from Toy Story and was just finishing it. She waited as the results screen scored her performance and triumphantly said, "Yes!" when it gave her an S Rank. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called. The door opened and Mirage came in.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" Violet said as she went and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Violet!" Mirage said as she hugged her back before she noticed what was on her TV screen.

"What's this?" Mirage asked.

"Just Dance: Disney*Pixar Edition. Give it a try." Violet said before Mirage took over the control and picked "When Can I See You Again?" from Wreck-It Ralph. Mirage danced pretty well to the beat, earning herself an A Rank.

"How's that?!" Mirage said before she noticed Violet had a competitive expression.

"What do you say to a Dance-Off?" Violet asked.

"It's on, niece!" Mirage said before Violet took the controls and danced to "For the First Time In Forever" earning a B Rank.

Mirage then did a graceful dance to the main theme of Brave and earned an S Rank before she and Violet turned on the Co-Op feature and danced in their own unique styles to "We Belong Together" from Toy Story 3. Violet earned herself an A Rank while Mirage got herself an S Rank.

"All right, one more and then we break for lunch." Mirage said before they picked their last song.

(Song owned by Idina Menzel. Lyrics from AZLyrics dot com.)

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

As the song went on, Violet and Mirage copied Elsa's moves from Frozen and the ones on screen before the song finished and they were both given an SS Rank.

"Awesome!" the two girls said before they did a high-five.

"Well, I guess we'll call this a draw, but next time, I'll be the winner." Mirage said.

"We'll see about that, Aunt Mirage." Violet said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Toy Store Showdown. (Special Thanks to TheVoidHunter250 for the request!)

Violet and Mirage stopped outside Al's Toy Barn before they went inside.

"All right, Violet, let me see that again." Mirage said before Violet showed Mirage the toy. It was a replica of the Infinity Gauntlet that looked and moved just like the one Thanos wore in the Avengers movies. Dash had been wanting one for the past few months since he had seen Avengers: Endgame.

"Look, there it is!" Violet said, pointing at the last one they had in the back.

"Excuse me, my niece Debbie is looking for a Marvel Legends Infinity Gauntlet. Do you have one?" a woman asked at the desk.

"Yes, the last one for a few weeks. But, I think those two are looking for it." the clerk said, pointing at Violet and Mirage.

"Sorry, but it's a present for my nephew." Mirage said.

"Who cares about your nephew?" the woman said arrogantly.

"You tell these two, Aunt Sarah!" Debbie said.

"Well, that's not very nice." Violet said before they went to go get the toy, only for Debbie to snatch a jump rope and trip them by nearly whipping them in the legs.

"We already told you, that toy belongs to us!" Sarah said before they rushed towards it, with Violet and Mirage in hot pursuit. When Mirage saw a shelf full of roller skates and hoppity hops, she whispered something to Violet, who nodded. As Sarah and Debbie neared the toy, they were suddenly knocked over byd over by Violet on a hoppity hop.

"Whoops, sorry." Violet said before she and Mirage, who sped past on roller skates, blew a raspberry at them.

Now, Sarah and Debbie were really angry. Debbie grabbed a punch glove jack-in-the-box and started trying to hit Violet with it while Sarah tried to trip Mirage using a skateboard, only for Mirage to skillfully avoid each and every attempt before she finally tripped Sarah by stepping on the front of the skateboard and sending her flying right into the shelf, which sent the Infinity Gauntlet into Mirage's hands. She looked at Violet, who was still bouncing on the hoppity hop to keep Debbie from whipping her with the jump rope. Mirage then ran and swiftly caught the rope, causing Debbie to pull hard to try to free it, only for Mirage to let go and send her flying.

"Yeah!" Mirage and Violet said as they high-fived.

"Sorry about the mess, sir." Violet said as they paid for the Gauntlet.

"No problem." the clerk said.

Later, at the Parr House, Dash was sitting on his bed and playing a video game, when Violet and Mirage came in holding a wrapped box.

"Hey, Violet, Aunt Mirage, what's up?" Dash asked.

"We have a surprise for you, Dash." Violet said.

"Open this." Mirage said as she handed Dash the box. Dash opened it and gasped at seeing the Infinity Gauntlet. He took it out before he slowly looked at Mirage and Violet, who were smiling widely, before he rushed and gave them both a tight hug.

"This is the best gift EVER! You guys are the GREATEST!" Dash said as Mirage and Violet kept their smiles and hugged him back.


End file.
